


Cautious Love

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: -Small towns, sick grandparents and a big move to a small town. Something can change when a city gal heads to a small town. New and old faces. But mostly new experiences. What happens when Betty moves back to be closer and help with her sick grandmother?-This is a collab with on here and her handles on ig and tumblr are @kisvids
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with the amazing @kisvids

___

Cautious Love-1  
___

Small towns have never been Betty Cooper's thing. She's always been a big city gal. Yet this big city gal has a small town of a grandmother. They were always so close calling one another but she was sick now.

Cancer was the devil's illness. 

No one would help her grandmother anyone with her mother across the world globe trotting with her new boy toy. Charles working and travelling 24:7 and Polly having her handful with the twins it only left Betty.

Fresh out of college with a culinary and journalism degree she could get a job in culinary journalism. She loved baking which stemmed from summer holidays in Riverdale. 

Yet she put a pause on that. She was moving to Riverdale to take care for her sick grandmother. She would build her own culinary blog up as a start. 

Arriving in the small town the air smelt like maple leaves. It was freezing cold and she was getting lost. It was late at night and she was trying to find her grandmother's street. Betty some how ended up on the wrong side of town.

She walked around trying to find someone to give her directions. She accidentally stumbled on someone smoking.

“Watch where you’re going.” He mumbled annoyed.

"Shit sorry I'm looking for Mell Smith's house."

“Am I supposed to know whoever the fuck you’re talking about?” He rolled his eyes.

"Smith's Bakery." Betty told him.

“Never been. Probably on the north side.” He started to walk away.

"She dates Pops?" She ran up to him.

“I said I don’t know her.”

"Please I'm lost. I haven't been here since I was a teenager." Betty began to have a panic attack.

“Like I said, I don’t know her. Therefore I can’t help you.”

Betty just nodded as she began to panic. She tried to steady her breath. The man just walked away.

"Kindness doesn't cost anything!" Betty yelled as she took her deep breaths.

He ignored her as he walked to his motorcycle. Betty sighed as walked aimlessly for hours. Luckily she found it on her own after multiple tears.

Her grandmother answered the door. She was so fragile and lost all her hair. Mell felt so self conscious.

She owned the bakery and had one worker that always worked for her Kevin Keller. Smith's bakery was in the middle of both north and south. Even though it was in the middle of town only northsiders went there. All southsiders were banned after an incident a few years ago.

When the morning came Betty properly said hello to her grandmother. She was heading in to the bakery with her before taking her to her chemo. Betty was helping her open it up for the day.

"I missed you gran." Betty hugged her tightly.

“I missed you too.”

"How are you feeling today?" She asked.

They received the news that Mell only had a year and a half to live. Betty wanted to be with her so she wouldn't be alone.

“I’m feeling okay.”

"That's good. Its empty in here you should lift the ban."

“That’s not my decision to make.”Betty looked at her confused handing her he medication.“I don’t want the customers feeling unsafe.”

"Well leave the bakery open an hour later for them." Betty suggested.

“None of them even want to come. There’s no point. They’re dangerous people.”

"Well can I at least try?" She looked at her grandmother hopeful.

“No.”

"Why?" Betty sighed.

“They’re dangerous people. Why do you care so much?”

"You could be making more money. Grab you taught me not to discriminate so why are you discriminating?" She asked.

“That whole side of town is run by gangs. They’re dangerous. Now drop it. My answer is still no.”

Betty rolled her eyes but helped her grandmother in the kitchen of the bakery.

“What even happened with the incident?” Betty asked. 

“Three years ago my employee Kevin was dating one of the gang members. He cheated on him so that whole gang came in here and destroyed the place.”

"Oh... why did he cheat? Why did they do that?" She asked concurred.

“He got back with his ex while dating one of them. They did that as payback.”

"But cheating isn't right. That's not right either."

“Neither things were right but things happen. It’s life.” She shrugged.

"You used to love,love." Betty said putting cookies in the oven.

“What do you mean?”

"You used to give out second chances." Betty added.

“The ruined the whole bakery. It took a year to fix.”

"But you forgive my mom for burning the house when she was 16." She couldn't understand it.

Betty just nodded.

She decided when Mell was doing chemo after they shut she would take the rest of the things the can't sell and take them to the Southside homeless shelter.

They continued on with their day. Mell wanted her to meet Kevin later that day. Kevin came in just before closing so they could meet. Mell introduced him.

"Hi I'm Betty."Betty smiled.

“I’m Kevin.”

"Would you like to come with me to drop the left overs to the homeless shelter?" She asked.

“Sure.”

"I have to drop Gran off at home." Betty told him.

Betty took Mell home and made her comfortable. She gave her the knitting she started off last night and put the tv on for her. With that done she picked up Kevin again. She was using Mell's car whilst she was in Riverdale for the time being.

“After we drop everything off we should go to the bar and get to know each other.” Kevin said.

"I'd like that. I'm also very much looking to get laid. In New York I was always focused on work."

“Well there’s a lot of hot guys at the bar. Most are southsiders and gang members so we have to be careful.”

"Seriously people have to stop saying that. I'm from New York I can handle a dive bar." She smiled.

“It’s a gang. There’s nothing like Riverdale anywhere else. Don’t get too cocky. I went to college in New York for a couple years.”

"Well I'm not. All I'm saying is that I can handle myself. My brother is in the FBI and taught me some self defense." Betty told him pulling up outside the homeless shelter.

“Where in New York are you from?”

"Brooklyn." She said undoing her belt.

“Cool. I was in Long Island. I don’t like the city that much. Obviously it’s good for shopping but I like quiet towns more. Plus the beach.”

"Yeah I lived with my best friend in college but my family lives in Long Island." Betty explained as they headed into the centre.

They brought the food to the back room for the people to hand out later. They then drove to the bar. Betty wasn't quit dress for the bar she was in her sundress and felt out of place.

They walked in to see a sea of people dressed in leather. 

Betty and Kevin headed up to the bar. But he froze when he saw who was working. Betty figured that was the ex.

“What the fuck are you doing here.”

"I...uh...we can go." Kevin whispered.

"We were just going to get a drink." Betty told him.

“I don’t give a fuck if you stay or not just stay the fuck away from me.”

"Kev sit down I will get the drink." Kevin walked away. He didn't want to upset Fangs.

"Hi sorry for that. My grandmother told me what happened. I don't condone that. How are you doing? Sorry I'm Betty."

“What do you want to drink?” He ignored her.

"May I have two pink gin please." Betty told him her order.

He quickly made her drinks before moving on to the next person at the bar. Betty left him a large tip of the side. She didn't know what to do. She headed to sit with Kevin.

"So that's him?"Betty asked.

“Yep.”

"Do you love him?" She wondered.

“No.”

"Really? Are you still with that person?" Betty questioned.

“No we broke up a few months ago.”

"Was it worth it?"

“You can judge me all you want but I have no regrets.”

"No I was just wondering." Betty shrugged. "I'm going to grab some crips for us."

“Okay.”

Betty headed to the bar and she saw it was the guy from last night. She mentally cursed herself but she knew she owed him an apology. She walked up to him. She waited patiently until he came over to her.

“What can I get you?”

"Please can I grab three bag of chips." Betty asked politely. He got them and brought them to her."Also I owe you an apology." Betty told him.

“For?”

"Last night. I had a panic attack on you finding my grandmother's house." She added.

He just shrugged.

"Can I buy you a drink for an apology?"

“I own the bar.” Betty blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry I didn't know."

“It’s okay.”

"Sorry again for last night. I get why you were being so hostile. I don't understand why people give you a bad rep." Betty grabbed the crips.

“You don’t know me.”

"I've been in this town for 24 hours. You have a gang symbol and everyone is telling me to watch out due to the gangs. I was saying I get why you were so defensive. I look like the people on the Northside." She explained.

He shrugged whilst Betty paid for them crips. She headed back to Kevin.

"Sorry I got talking to the bar tender."

“That’s Jughead Jones.”

"Who?" Betty looked at him confused.

“He owns the bar and is the leader of the serpents.”

"He seems okay." She glanced at him.

As she glanced at him and he was glancing back with his friends as they talked to him.

“He’s different with pretty much everyone.”

Betty nodded.

"Jughead who is that hottie?" One of his friends asked him.

“Some girl I met last night.” He shrugged.

"I'm going to flirt with her." His friend Sweet Pea smirked.

“Whatever.”

"What you don't want a girl?" He smiled.

“I could care less.”

Just as Jughead said that Betty was about to headed up to the bar for more drinks. She brought the cups back up to the bar giggling. Her and Kevin got along like a house on fire. Sweet Pea heading over to her. Jughead headed to his office.

"Can I have two more pink gins?"

“I’m not bartending.”

"Oh sorry. There's no uniform and you were with Jughead." Betty blushed at his name.

After they had that interaction she realised how handsome he was.

“I just wanted to say hi.”

"Hi." Betty smiled. "You probably know Kev. I'm kind of new to town."

“I don’t know him actually.”

"Oh." She blushed. "I'm making alot of assumptions. Sorry everyone seems to know everyone. I know everyone knows my gran Mell."

“Wait a second... You’re Kevin Keller... and you’re a Smith? Im going to have to ask you two to leave.”

"What why?" Betty asked confused.

“Both of you just leave.”

"No I want to speak to the manager." She told him. "Why can't I drink at the only bar in Riverdale? I'm not going to Greendale." 

Betty stood up as she headed to the office and knock on the door. Jughead came and answered it. He was surprised to see it was Betty.

"Sorry to intrude but I've been told to go just because of my mother's and grandmother's name. I was just ordering a second drink." Betty told him.

“Well your grandmother banned us and your mother betrayed us.”

"I knew about one of those things and I've been trying to get her to get rid of the ban but she gives me this stupid bullshit of they scare the customers away. Well fuck that they are your customers too." She ranted.

“Why do you care?”

"Sorry I'm a New Yorker so in the bakery and bar I was working at in college we served who ever and if they sprouted abuse we banned them. I haven't done that. Granted you shouldn't ruined the bakery. They were better ways at communication but she used to care about everyone once upon a time."

“Okay?”

"How about this you want anything from the bakery you message me? I can drink here." Betty suggested.

"Okay. We'll leave. I'm sorry for the mess we caused. I would like to get to know you." She told him.

“I don’t give a fuck just tell your friend to leave.”

Betty began walking away grabbing Kevin.“We’re leaving?” Kevin said.

"We're or maybe you aren't that welcomed here. So to save arguments we can grab some beers from the shop and drink at the river." Betty told him.

"I'm fine with that." He told her instantly relaxing.

They headed to the river with the car. She had only one drink so she could drive them there. They spent that night just getting to know one another laughing and smiling.

Kevin finally felt like he had made a true friend in the span of 24 hours. Where as she hadn't been in this town for over 48 hours now and she wants to leave. Yet the only thing making things more bearable is Kevin.

She was in town for only one reason. She was here to help Mell run the business. Her grandmother was becoming a shell of a women.

All she could do was sit and help her. Betty would always put her grandmother first. So her dreams had to wait doesn't mean she couldn't make baby steps towards them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

A couple weeks passed and Betty and Kevin grew closer. Betty took Mell to the hospital weekly. Whilst Mell was there Betty would head to the gym.

Just like last week Betty was at the gym. She was heading into the gym but she hadn't found a gym partner yet.

She saw Jughead with his friends. Betty decided to try see if she could join them. She walked up to them."Hi." Betty gently tapped on Jughead's shoulder.

“Hi.”

"Can I join you?" Betty smiled.

“Sure I guess.”

"What are we doing?" She asked.

“Boxing.”

"I have a mean right hook." Betty tied her hair up. He smiled faintly. "Come on." She hopped into the ring.

He got in with her. Betty pulled the gloves on happily smiling at him. He already had his on. Betty began her footing before she jabbed at him. Jughead was just letting her go at him. He was going easy on her.

"Your going easy." Betty pouted.

“Yep.”

"Don't."

“I’m not hurting you.” Betty punched him hard. Jughead let her."I'm not weak." Betty showed him some of her self defense flipping him over her shoulder.

“I never said you were.”

"Don't go easy on me." She pinned him down.

“I’m just saying I do boxing everyday and street fights. If I don’t go easy I could literally kill you with my bare hands.”

"Fine but your going too easy." Betty told him helping him up.

“I’ll be a little more tough then.”

"Please do." Betty smiled.

Jughead was now blocking her punches. Betty smiled happily at him as she punched back and she found an opening. He was blocking each move. She was trying her hardest. One minute she was standing the next minute she tripped over her lace landing on him.

"I...uh...I'm sorry." She bit her lip.

“It’s okay...” he looked at her.

Betty blushed at him. Being this close she fell in love with the color of his eyes. They just looked at each other. They were both a sweaty mess. Betty didn't know what to do. They both got up and pulled away from each other.

"Sorry I'm clumsy. Do you want to grab food? I still have time until I have to pick Mell up?"

“Sure.”

"Pops or the bakery? I actually haven't been there since I was 16." Betty smiled. "We only came over for summer holidays."

“Pop’s. I can’t go to the bakery, remember?”

"Well she isn't there is she?" Betty smirked. Jughead shrugged. "Tell me where and we'll go." She smiled trying her lace.

“Pop’s.”

"Okay."

____

At pops: 

They ordered ahead of time. This meant that their order was ready for them when they walked through the door. They sat in the back corner booth as everyone was looking at them.

“Do they always stare?” 

“Yep.” Jughead said.

"Why? Honestly this town is stuck in the 50s." Betty rolled her eyes.

“Yeah.”

"How do you cope?" She asked sipping her shake.

“I practically own this town so I’m fine.” He shrugged.

"Thats good I guess." Betty smiled.

Betty was drinking more and Jughead accidentally pulled a funny face as he bit into his burger with a pickle on it. Betty burst out laughing as milkshake came out her nose.

"Sorry. I shouldn't laugh at you when we're getting to know each other." Betty bit her lip.

He didn’t say anything.

"You don't like pickles?" She asked wiping her chest.

"Nope and apparently you can't kept a shake down." He teased back. 

It was weird he found himself being more comfortable around her. He couldn't put his finger on why. He felt like he had a connection with her.

"Hey it's up my nose." She giggled.

“Still.” He smiled.

"So what is the deal with my mother back stabbing you? It seems to be a life occurrence."

“She used to be friends with my dad. She then exposed us all. Turns out she just wanted information.” He added.

"Sounds like mother dearest the back stabbing bitch." Betty mumbled. Jughead just smirked. "Just ignore her. She is like that to her own family. Believe me I'm not like her."

“Well she’s not allowed back in Riverdale. We haven’t seen her in years.”

"Yeah you haven't seen her in decades. She moved out of Riverdale when she had my brother he is nearly 30. Polly is 26 and I'm 21." Betty told him.

“You’re still in college?”

"I've graduated from my culinary degree. I'm doing an online journalism one so I can become a food critic." Betty told him.

“Oh cool.”

"I don't want to do journalism. Alice is making me."

“You’re an adult. Don’t do it.”

"I want to open a cupcake bar in New York. So it's a bar I serve alcohol with that goes along with the wacky desserts I create." Betty told him.

“Cool.”

"I have created this college range." She smiled as her eyes lit up."Enough about that. How old are you?"

“27.”

"Wow you look younger." Betty blushed. Jughead shrugged. "But still hotter than anyone I've dated." She mumbled.

“What was that?”

"Just that your hot but moody all the time." Betty teased. 

If she was going to be in a small town she might as well relax and live a little before she has to work hard when she moves home.

He just shrugged.

Betty tugged her hair down smiling. She glanced at her phone and gasped.

"Fuck." 

Betty had to go. She was late for getting Mell. She wrote her number and gave Jughead cash for the meal. She apologized before leaving.

____

Arriving at her grandmother's house she couldn't wait for her to go to sleep. She loved her but she was sick of hearing that she was late. So when she got back Jughead messaged her.

J: today was nice you cluts. Don't tell anyone I said that.

B: yeah? Why? 

J: I’m not trying to ruin my reputation here.

B: you mean of being secretly kind.

J: nope

B: what then?  
B: a mean tough man?

J: I am

B: yeah? 

J: yep

B: okay. What am I?  
B: better wording is what is my reputation to you? Someone that's known me a couple of weeks.

J: I don’t know. I really know nothing about you.

B: we should change that.  
B: only if you want too. I know the big bad gang leader is busy.

J: maybe

B: where are you

J: home

B: above the bar?

J: you trying to stalk me?

B: nope. You're funny.  
B: I was going to ask if you wanted to come around to get to know each other. I only know you and Kev.

As she messaged Jughead that her best friend from New York rang her.

J: you can come here if you want. I’ll buy you a drink.

B: sure my gran is asleep. I'll be there in 15 minutes.

Betty answered the phone to Veronica. She quickly got changed and headed there.

"Hey V I miss you." Betty told her on her walk there.

“How’s Riverdale?”

"Okay. I'm heading to see a guy." She told her.

“Really? Late night booty call?”

"No." Betty smiled."He is hot though."

“What are you meeting up with him for?”

"To get to know him. He said he'd by me a drink too. I never do this stuff but today i pulled out my journalism course." Betty confessed.

“You did?”

"Yeah. Was that stupid?" She nervously asked.

“No of course not. You hated that course.”

"I'm going to do it." Betty smiled excitedly.

“Why suddenly changing your mind?”

"Well you know I've wanted to pull out that course. I already have my culinary degree. Life is too short and I want my own desert bar in New York. Also Juggie might have helped convinced me. Its crazy because it's only been two weeks. Seen each other three times but he said if you hate it don't do it. I want to finally live my own life the way I want too." She explained.

“A guy who’s hot and sweet? That’s rare.”

"Well he isn't so sweet." Betty giggled to herself getting on the Southside.

“He’s not?”

"He can be. It depends who he's with. I've been here two weeks and this town hates him." She sighed.

“Why do people hate him?”

"Don't freak out." Betty warned her. "He is a leader of a gang."

“Wait what? What the fuck B?”

"He is a softie." She smiled. "I have to go I'm at the bar."

“Okay. Be careful.”

"I will do." Betty ended the call as she headed in to the bar.

As she headed in Tallboy came up to her.

"You lost princess?" He asked touching her hair.

“Nope.” She said.

"I think you are." 

"Tallboy stand down." Jughead shouted.

“Calm down Jones I was being polite.” 

“She said no.” Jughead said. “Betty come with me.” Betty nodded as she followed him up stairs to his flat. They sat on his couch. "Sorry I should have called." Betty apologised. 

“It’s okay.”

"So I pulled out my course. I'm going to find a dar and do it. Thank you." She squeezed his arm.

“That’s great.”

"Its all thanks to you. I was wondering if I can follow you to understand the bar part more?" Betty wondered.

“Sure.”

"It also gives me an excuse to hand out with you when Mell is in her chemo." Betty smiled excitedly. Jughead just smiled faintly."So Tallboy is a prick."

“Pretty much.”

Betty just snorted a laugh as Jughead smiled at her."So how come the change of heart since you first met me?" She asked taking her jacket off to reveal her silky PJ top.

“Well now I know you’re not just some northsider.”

"Oh so it's like that." Betty playfully rolled her eyes.

He just shrugged.

"I don't blame you. You're a creature of habit. We're only human. You sweet creature." Betty sang referencing Harry Styles.

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"Sorry music references a big no no." She nodded.

“I don’t listen to much music.”

"That's okay we all have our own thing. I love reading and pod casts." Betty smiled.

“I love reading and movies.”

"I love movies too. See so much in common." He just shrugged. Betty just smiled at him. "So?" She pulled her hair down.

“Want a drink?”

"Do you have tea?" She blushed in embarrassment.

“I don’t... is coffee okay?”

"Water please." Betty smiled at him.

“Okay.”

Betty thanked him as he got her the water. He handed it to her before sitting back down with beer in his hand.

"I feel bad I didn't mean to run out on you." She pouted softly.

“It’s fine.”

"So you said you owned half of Riverdale? If I say I know you do I get a discount." Betty joked.

“I said I practically own it. Everyone on the southside listens to me.”

"Still I might try it in the garage." She winked. He didn’t say anything."I'm joking." Betty bit her lip nervously.

He just nodded.

"You okay? Is this too awkward? I can go?"

“I’m just a quiet guy.” He shrugged.

"What can I do to liven you up? Do I have to do mouth to mouth to revive you?" Betty looked at him to see a soft shy smirk. She considered that a win.

“So...” He said.

"I don't know."

“How come you’re single?” He asked. “Most women your age aren’t.”

"Guys my age are stupid, reckless and cheat on me. I prefer to focus on work. If someone comes along I wouldn't fight it off." Betty answered.

Jughead nodded.

"What about you? Why no partner? Sex is good and it is dearly missed." She added.

“Just because I’m not in a relationship doesn’t mean I’m not having sex.”

"True but why aren't you in a relationship?" Betty repeated.

“I don’t like relationships.”Betty nodded sipping her water.“If I happen to find someone someday that’s fine but I probably won’t.”

"Hey don't put yourself down. Your drop dead gorgeous." She told him.

“I just meant I wasn’t looking.”

"Oh understandable I'm the same. But no sex." Betty shrugged.

He didn’t say anything.

"Sorry I over shared."

“You didn’t.”

"Okay good. I feel like I'm talking alot." Betty pulled on her top nervously.

“Like I said, I’m a quiet guy.” He teased.

"But I feel awkward just talking."

“I just don’t know what to talk about.” 

Betty nodded agreeing."We could watch a movie?" Betty suggested in the end.

“Sure.”

Jughead set everything up as Betty sat next to him closer. He let her chose and without her knowing it's his favourite film she chose it. Jughead just smiled faintly. Betty noticed his smile and smiled wider. Her hands drifted closer to his as the movie began.

They sat in a comfortable silence as they secretly held hands not talking about it. They just sat watching it. The movie soon came to an end.

"Thank you for tonight." Betty yawned.

“Need a ride home?”

"Please." She nodded.

“Okay.”

Jughead decided on taking the truck. Her eyes could barely stay awake so it was safer. The ride was a nice simple one they enjoyed.

The moment he pulled up outside the house Betty turned to him. "Don't be shy with my number. Use it."Jughead just nodded. Betty pulled some money out her purse and handed it to him.

“You don’t owe me anything Betty.”

"At least take a little." Betty yawned again.

“Nope.”

"Why? You need petrol money." She forced to in his hands.

"No I'm not taking it." He handed her the money back.

"Fine but I'm paying for your coffee when we see each other next." Betty gave in. Jughead rolled his eyes. "Roll your eyes all you want."

“I don’t need you to pay for anything for me. You don’t owe me anything.”

"I know but a decent person would pay for some petrol." Betty shrugged.

“I don’t care Betty.”

"Okay. See you Juggie." She smiled running inside.

“Night Betts!” He called after her.

Betty waved at him before heading inside with a massive smile on her face. She headed up to bed happily.

That day she saw the different side to Jughead. She knew he wasn't like everyone said.

Betty wished that people could see the true Jughead Jones.

For now she could get to know Jughead whilsts she followed her own path.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Days passed and Betty was at the bakery. She would go to bed so late as she messaged Jughead all night. They messaged constantly getting to know each other.

They were currently having a slow day so Betty was messaging Jughead. He was busy at the bar but still making time to message her.

She was planning on coming over after her shift with Mell so she could have a shift at the bar. Jughead offered for her to work there a few nights a week.

B: so I've been looking at bars in New York

J: did you find any?

B: I think so

J: that’s great

B: I have to visit them this weekend. I'm having Charles come over to look after gran. Do you want to come?

J: you want me to go with you?

B: your the bar expert. I'm the culinary expert ;)

J: I’ll come

B: I can drive? We can stay at mine?

J: sure

B: can't wait to see you x

Later that day Betty made food for Mell before leaving for her shift. Mell was happy she had gotten another job so she wouldn't police every move she did. She got there and saw Jughead playing pool with his friend Toni. Betty came in and sat on the pool table watching him.

“Betts get down we’re in the middle of a game.” Jughead teased.

"You can walk around me." Betty smirked wrapping him up in her feet.

“We can’t play when you’re sitting on the table.”

"Fine." She pouted.

Jughead helped her down. She watched the game shaking her head at all Jughead's mistakes. Jughead rolled his eyes.

"What you could have got that shot going from a different angle." Betty shrugged.

“I know what I’m doing.”

"Sure." She teased.Jughead just rolled his eyes. He won the game."You still could have won faster." Betty rested her head on his shoulder.

Jughead ignored her. Betty rolled her eyes..“You’re mean.”

"You have to be cruel to be kind." She told him. "Shall we get started then."

“I'll show you what you have to do.”

"Okay. But let me tell you I would win in a game." Betty smiled as she pulled on an apron. Jughead rolled his eyes."I brought you a cupcake." She handed it to him.

“Thank you.”

"Well I made them." Betty shrugged as she began pouring a customer a drink.

Betty had bar tendering experience. She was a pro behind the bar. Jughead showed her around and told her all the drink specials they had with the recipe cards.

Betty nodded as he left her alone at the bar. He headed to his office. 

Betty started up her shift. About an hour in a short woman with brown hair walked in. All heads turned to look at her in shock. 

“Who’s that?” Betty asked Toni. 

“Jug’s ex.”

"Oh why is she here?" She wondered.

“Probably to try and get in his pants again.”Betty nodded making the customer thr drink.“Where’s Jug?” The woman walked up to Toni.

"I don't know." Toni lied.

"He's not here." Betty backed her up.

"Well I'm going to check in the office." The women said. Toni just sighed as the woman headed upstairs. Betty just looked at Toni. "She sounds like a bitch."

"She is."

"Juggie won't right? We have to go to New York together ." She sighed jealous.

“He might. You never know. He’s easily manipulated honestly.” Toni sighed.

"Oh. I'm gonna call him." Betty said pulling her phone out.

Jughead answered immediately. He wanted an out.

"Hey Juggie I need help with the till."

“I’ll be right down.”

"Thanks." Betty smiled.

“No problem.”

Betty ended the call with a smirk on her face. He came downstairs. She waved him over. He headed over to her.

"I lied but Toni told me who she was." Betty jealously said.

“Oh.”

"Sorry." Betty blushed.

“It’s okay.”

"I might be jealous." She shrugged.

“Jealous?”

Betty nodded.

“Why?”

"Because we're getting closer." Betty passed a customer a drink.

“We’re friends.”

"Okay." She nodded losing the light in her eyes. “Jug, can we talk?” The woman said. 

“Yeah, Emma.” He sighed.

"Juggie can we leave tonight?" Betty asked upset.

“I have to close the bar late tonight.”

"After?" She wondered.

“Maybe.”

"Okay." Betty walked away collecting glasses.

_____

Turns out that night Emma manipulates Jughead into getting him in his pants. Betty sighed closing up the bar. She knew they would end up going tomorrow.

At the ass crack of down Betty head around knocking on the door. He was fast asleep. Emma came and answered the door.

"Hi can I speak to Jughead?" Betty asked.

“He’s asleep.”

"Well can I wake him?" She sighed.

“Sure I guess.” She walked out. She was dressed and ready to leave.

Betty knew Jughead would be hungry. She made him a bacon sandwich before waking him. She wasn’t expecting to see him completely naked laying on the bed. She tried to ignore that as she shook him awake.

He wasn’t waking up. He was a heavy sleeper. Betty just poured water on him. He woke up right away.

"Sorry Emma let me in. I made you breakfast before we left." Betty had a jealous glare in her eyes.

“I need a shower.”

"Oh okay." She bit her lip checking him out.

Jughead got up and headed to the bathroom. Betty waited in her living room. 

"So your a fuck boy?" Betty asked as he could hear her in the shower.

“No.”

"Okay. You should tell me who is so I can get fucked."

“Why do you care who I sleep with?”

"Maybe because I flirt with you." She yelled back.

“We haven’t even been friends for that long.”

"So? Maybe I want to fuck you so hard against a bed." Betty shrugged.

“What?”

"You heard me. I'm in a small town, I'm going too let loose." She told him. Jughead didn’t say anything. "But hey all the Northside boys apparently want me."

He came out in a sour mood and jealous. He was quiet and Betty could tell she had got to him. 

"Your jealous too." She teased. He ignored her. Betty pulled him towards her. "Oh my god." She hugged him. He didn’t say anything."Aww." Betty smiled.

“What?”

"You're adorable." She kissed his cheek for the first time. He just sat there all grumpy."So your not still coming to New York with me?" Betty smirked. "Because I can tease all the way there."

“Do I have to go?”

"No." She pouted.

“Then maybe I’ll just stay home.” He smirked. Betty bounced on his bed. "I can act like a teenager."

“What do you mean?”

"If you stay at home I'll throw a tantrum." She joked.

“Yeah?”

"Yep." Betty jumped on his bed.

“I think I’ll stay home.”

Betty bounced on the bed throwing his blankets off to annoy him."Come with me Juggie?" She jumped on him as he caught her. "It'll be fun. You know me enough." She pouted.

“Nope.”

"Pretty please." Betty looked at him.

She leaned and kissed him. She didn't care anymore. Jughead kissed her back. She smiled happily into the kiss. 

"If you don't come I can't do that."

“Fine I’ll come.”Betty smirked at him."Lets go then."

Jughead got ready to go. He couldn't help but smile at her. He kept smiling at her as they drove there. They got there four hours later.

Betty hadn't stopped talking she was so excited. She had three to visit whilst they were there. As they got there they met up with a friend for food. Jughead was awkward and quiet the whole time.

"Juggie it's okay." Betty smiled holding his hand beneath the table. Jughead smiled faintly."So your looking at pubs?" Veronica asked.

“Yeah.”

"Juggie is helping me." Betty smiled. Jughead smiled at her."So your quiet for a gang leader." Veronica smiled.

He shrugged.

"V leave Juggie alone." Betty kissed him. Jughead smiled at her."So are you together?" She asked.

"V no and you know that." Betty smiled.

“You act like a couple.”

"We don't." They replied in unison.

“You do.”

Betty rolled her eyes. "I was going to ask you to help me design but I'll ask Juggie instead." Betty teased.

“I want to help!”

Jughead just laughed squeezing Betty's hand."Maybe." She teased.

“No one is better at decorating than me B.” Veronica said.

"Juggie do you want to help me as well?" Betty smiled.

“Sure.”

"Thank you handsome. V of course your helping me."

Veronica smiled excitedly. Betty didn't want her food so she handed it to Jughead. He ate it happily as he leaned his head on her.

"So Reggie is trying to get with you again." Veronica said.

"That's our que to leave Jug." Betty rolled her eyes.

“Can we?”

"Yes." She smiled. "Tell him I like someone else."

Jughead was out there as fast as he could be. They were heading to the bar half an hour away. When they got there Betty looked around with Jughead. Jughead knew she need a decent size kitchen and she would be redoing the exterior and interior.

"I don't like this one Juggie." Betty whispered.

“Then let’s go.”

Betty nodded. 

They headed to the rest of them and they were at the last one at 6PM in the evening. Betty loved it instantly. Her eyes lit up and Jughead hugged her.

"Here the glass cake stands will be above the bar counter. Then the bar. I can see it all now. It's the one." She pointed. Jughead just smiled."I'll take it." Betty told the women.

“Okay great.”

Betty signed the contract and then gave her credits she needed. Her grandfather on her father's side passed away and left money to her for her future.

Betty smiled at Jughead once everything was done. She was excited to show him her own home. She had seen his. Getting to her own flat she let him go in first.

"This is home sweet home."

“It’s nice.”

"That's what people say before we head to the bedroom." She flirted.

“Yeah?”

"You'll have to see someday."Betty winked.

“Someday?”

"Definitely." She pulled her jacket off.

“Anytime soon?”

"If you play your cards right." Betty laid on her sofa. He didn’t say anything."Of course Juggie. I want you too."

He just stayed silent.

"Join me?" Betty moved up.

“Sure.” He sat with her.

Betty moved closer to him. She started pulling funny faces to make him laugh. He kept a straight face. She moved on his lap and pulled an elf face. He didn’t say anything.

"Seriously do I have to tickle you? You've been quiet all day. Is this about fucking your ex last night? I remember you weren't waisted." Betty teased. He just shrugged. "You poor sucker." She joked.

“It wasn’t bad.”

"Still." Betty moved his hair out the way."I kiss better."She leaned in and kissed him on the lips."What do you think?" Betty asked.

“You’re good Cooper.”

"Oh yeah?" She bit his lip.

“Yep.”

"You bring this confident side in me." Betty admitted. Jughead just smiled."Fancy heading to my bedroom? I got this place 4 months before I moved to Riverdale."

“Sure.”

Betty guided him to her bedroom. She had this massive window that she loved reading at. She felt his arms wrap around her. She smiled up at him.

"See here is better than Riverdale. No one cares about your past." Betty kissed him.

“I love Riverdale.”

"I know." She smiled."I appreciate you coming. You could have stayed and gotten laid." Jughead shrugged."You have a heart."

"So I haven't got my tinned heart." He referenced The wizard of oz.

"You already made your OZ trip." Betty span around.

"Maybe so."

That night they just spent all night taking. They didn't sleep. They sat in her bed smiling and laughing.

This was the start to them.

There was nothing like a trip away to get the heart starting to skip a beat for a special someone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

A few weeks passed from their New York trip. They had been flirting more and kissing behind the scenes. 

Betty was in full planning mode. She would travel down every two weeks to do major work. For now she kept taking her gran to her hospital appointments seeing her get weaker and weaker. This was hard for her it normally resulted in Betty breaking down on the phone to either Veronica or Jughead.

Luckily for Betty, Jughead gets along with Veronica unlike her with Sweet Pea. She is still stubborn over the situation. Fang doesn't like her because she is close with Kevin.

Betty was at the bakery with her gran and Kevin. They were baking new recipes. Betty hadn't eaten when Jughead was dropping of her some food as s surprise. He doesn't care if he was banned.

All heads turned to him when he walked in. Kevin was on the till when he shouted Mell through. Mell and Betty came in.

"What are you doing here?" Mell asked.

“I’m here to see Betty.” Betty smiled at him. She sat down at the table furthest away from the counter."This is a sweet surprise." Betty smiled.

“Hey.”

"Hi." Betty held her hand out to him.“I brought you some food.”

"Really? Juggie I want to kiss you that's so sweet." She threw all caution to the wind and kissed his cheek. Jughead just smiled."Thank you." She began eating it getting it all over her face. "Emma asked me and T to go out with Fangs and Kev."

"Or you could come to the drive in with me?" Jughead hinted at a date.

“I can’t.” 

Jughead nodded.

"Tomorrow?" Betty suggested. "I promised kev a day out."

“I’m busy the rest of the week.”

"How about we make a weekend of it next week?" She smiled.

“Sure.” He shrugged.

Betty leaned over and kissed him. "I booked a get away to go to the flea market a few town over where the beach is."

“Okay.” Betty split the sandwich handing him the other half .“Thanks.”

"No problem. Is work busy gorgeous?"She asked.

“Most nights yeah it’s pretty busy.”

"Need any help? Your customer love me." 

"I bet they do. I have a few shifts open if you’re up for it.” Jughead said.

"Yes. I get more time with you." She smiled.

Mell came over unimpressed.

"Hey gran. Are you ready to go? Me and kev can handle this?"

“Tell him to leave.”Mell said pointing to Jughead.

"No. He is my date."

“He’s not allowed here.”

"I invited him. He isn't causing harm." Betty told her.

"If that so your not welcome in the bakery or my house "

"Fine. I'll leave." She teared up

"Don't come back! Your exactly like your mother!"

Betty walked out. She knew the meds were making her grandmother emotions out if wack.

“She’ll come around Betts. It’s just the meds. She doesn’t mean it.”

"I know can I stay at yours?"

“Of course.”

"Thank you." Betty hugged him upset.

Jughead hugged her back. "Let's go home." He kissed her head.

They walked there together. Jughead kept trying to cheer her up. When they got to the bar he made her some food.

"Thanks baby." Betty kissed him as Emma came in unannounced. "Baby?" Emma said in shock.

Jughead shrugged.

"I thought I was your baby." She glared at Betty.

“We broke up remember?”

"So? I still have your cuff. She doesn't!"

“Doesn’t matter.”

"So tradition means nothing!" Emma yelled.

"Get out before I ring the police for trespassing." Betty snapped. Jughead smirked."It doesn't matter if I am fucking him or of I married him get out."

Emma threw the cuff at her before walking out.

"Sorry I know you can handle it."

“It’s okay."

"She annoys me." Betty told him.

“Because you’re jealous?” He smirked.

"Maybe." Betty blushed. Jughead smirked."Its not funny."

“I didn’t think it was.”

Betty just hugged him. "She is pretty and here I am."

“She’s pretty and you’re stunning.”

Betty smiled at him. "Really?" She kissed him. He nodded. "I think your handsome." Betty kissed him again.

"I know you tell me all the time."Jughead kissed her softly. Betty kissed him back. "What is this cuff situation?"

“I give it to my significant other.” He shrugged.

"That's sweet."Jughead smiled faintly."Its like a promise ring."

“Kind of.” He shrugged. Betty smiled at him as she found the idea cute. He smiled back.

____

The next week:

Betty was making breakfast in his kitchen for him. He was still sleeping. She slept over last night. Mell had come back around. Betty kissed him awake. They still hadn't had sex yet they were going slow.

“Hey.” He whispered sleepily.

"Morning sleepy its date day."

“It’s too early.” He yawned.

"But the flea market." She cradled his lap.

“It can wait.”

Betty pouted at him as Jughead just kissed her. "Can it though?" Betty asked as their was a knock on the door. Jughead got up to answer it. "God I can't go to the flea market or get fucked!" She shouted after him.

Jughead rolled his eyes playfully as he opened the door up to his drunken dad.

“Dad?”

"I need money." He slurred

“Why are you here?”

"I need money to get Bean back." He slurred.

“You’re not going near her. She’s safe away from you.... you’re going to rehab.”

"No! I want my daughter." Fp stormed in.

Betty came up to Jughead to see if he was okay. She was in her sexiest pjs from last night.

"Juggke is everything okay?"

"Hello Miami." Fp smirked.

“Betts go wait in my room.” Jughead said.

"Oh okay." Betty headed back in his room.

Jughead called the police. They would send an ambulance to bring FP to rehab. Meanwhile he had his father talk about how sexy Betty was.

“Shut up.” Jughead said angrily.

"Why she's probably another fuck buddy?"

Jughead ignored him.

"Baby? Are you okay? Shall I cancel the our trip?" Betty shouted from the bedroom.

“I’m fine.”

"Can I cane out?"

“No.”

Betty sighed softly and decided to get changed whilst she wanted for him. Half an hour later Jughead headed back to her as he hugged Betty tightly upset.

“Who was that?” She asked. 

“No one.”

"Juggie don't lie to me. I know this between us is new and fresh and that I might not be here for long but I care for you." She told him.

“Don’t worry about it.”

"Fine." Betty gave in."Want to stay home today?" She added.

Jughead nodded.

"You lay back down. I'll put a movie on and makeup you coffee." 

"Betts you don't have too." He sighed.

"I want too. " Betty kissed him before she headed to the kitchen.

Jughead got back into bed. He felt so lucky having Betty in his life. He was falling for her more every day. That frightened him. 

Jughead Jones has never felt love like this. It seemed slow but ever so fast. It was like a roller coaster and all he wanted to know was what was next. Yet like a roller coaster you expect the unexpected.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

3 months later:

Mell was getting worse with her treatments. Most days she didn't want to get out of bed. Betty hated seeing her like this. She couldn't complete anything in her cupcake bar that is an actual bar that get will serve alcohol in due to being afraid of losing her grandmother.

Her and Jughead have been taking things extremely slow. They would only kiss and they were talking. They were taking their time go get to know one another however, Jughead was holding back.

Betty was at the bakery alone when a man came in. Betty was unaware that it was the rival gang. She took his order.

"Here you go." Betty smiled.

"Thanks. Hey your gorgeous." He smiled.

“Thank you.”

"Are you single?" The man asked as the door opened.

“No, I’m not.”

"I bet I could treat you better." He smirked.

"Beat it Malachi." Jughead came up and kissed Betty.

“You’re dating this scum?”

"He's not scum." Betty smiled hugging him. Malachi got up and walked out angrily. Betty turned to Jughead."Who is he?" She asked as her phone rang from the hospital.

Betty answered it immediately as her grandmother was at the hospital.

"Hello?"

"Yes Miss Cooper we have some unfortunate news ."

“What happened?”

"Unfortunately Miss Smith had a cardiac arrest whilst having treatment and we were unable to save her." They apologised.

“She’s gone?” Betty whispered.

"Yes could you come collect her belongings?"

“Yes.”

Betty ended the call as tears just flooded out. Jughead looked at her confused. She couldn't even get her words out.

“What’s wrong?”

"She's gone." Betty cried.Jughead just held her close. "I have to see her." She whispered.

“I’ll drive you.”

Betty nodded shaking.

They walked to his truck. Betty held Jughead close crying. She was shaking so bad.“Betty calm down.” He rubbed her back.

"She's gone." Betty looked at him.

"I know baby. I'm here for you." Jughead kissed her as they pulled up.

They headed inside, once Betty got to the body she saw her family lawyer. She looked at him confused.

"Your grandmother left everything in the bakery to you but then gave the rest to your mother. She wished to be cremated and we give you the ashes to be spread with no ceremony."

Betty nodded.

He then gave her all the paper work so she could just go and see her grandmother. Betty held Jughead crying. She uttered her goodbyes.

Jughead drove her home after. She just wrapped herself up in her grandmother's bed. Jughead left her alone that night so she could have some time to grieve and go through her grandmothers things.

She didn't do anything that week. She lied in her grandmother's bed ignoring everyone. She felt numb and didn't move from the bed. Jughead came to see her. He let himself in to see her in the same clothes and position as a week ago.

“Betts come on you have to get up.”

"I don't want too." She whispered.

“You have to. You’re allowed to be upset Betts but your life shouldn’t stop because of this.”

"I have no one now Juggie." Betty cried into his chest.

“You have me. You have your friends. How is that no one?”

"I feel lonely. I haven't told V." She confessed.

“Call her.”

"I can't. I'm meant to go to New York to paint the Cupcake Bar." Betty looked at him.

“Then go see her.”

"I need to be with you." She cried. Jughead hugged her."I'm sorry I haven't moved."

“Come on, let’s go get some food.” He kissed her. Betty kissed him back. "I need to change." She yawned.

“Okay. I’ll wait downstairs.”

"No stay." Betty held him tighter.

“Okay.”

Betty pulled some of her clothes out. She changed in front of him. This was the first time she undressed in front of him. It wasn't sexual but sensual. She looked at him sweetly as she pulled a baggy top on. She finished getting ready and they headed out.

Jughead took her to pops getting her favourite food. She calmed down just eating and talking with him.

"Come to New York for a few weeks with me?" Betty asked.

“I can’t.” Betty just nodded.“You’ll call me though, right?”

"Every night." She smiled faintly.

Jughead kissed her softly. She kissed him back."Will you visit me?" Betty looked up at him."What ever this is," she pointed between them. "It doesn't just stay in Riverdale right. I know we have gone on one or two dates if we can call them that. I know we haven't been sexually yet. But this doesn't just stay here right?"

“I’ll come visit.”

"Thank you. "Jughead nodded."Its cold."She whispered.

Jughead pulled his serpent jacket off and handed it to her. Betty hand snuggled up into his side. 

"If I leave Juggie it might take me awhile to come back." She confessed.

"I know Betts. You're hurting." He kissed her head.

"Is it bad that all I can think about is fucking you, selling the bakery and getting away from the pain. Escaping the pain."

“You want to sell the bakery?”

"How can I handle the bakery and the cupcake bar? Unless I keep both and expand my grandmother's name." She hugged him.

“Your grandmother would be heartbroken if she was here and knew you wanted to sell the bakery.”

"Fine I'll expand the business and undo the ban." Betty kissed him. Jughead kissed her back."I need help though."

“Help with what?”

"With the bakery. I need to call kev. I have so much to do." She panicked.

“Betty calm down. Nothing about the bakery has to change. You have workers. It’s still up and running. Nothing has changed except you being the boss.”

"But I still have to do the bar. Mell's bar bakery." Betty began having a panic attack.

Jughead sighed. “I don’t know why you’re freaking out. You’re headed to New York soon.”

"Because I will be spending three days in Riverdale and 4 days in New York. I have to find people to work for me there and hire another worker here and promote Kev. I just need to focus on this. She trusted me with it."

“Kevin has it covered. He can be the manager and watch over the place when you’re not there.”

Betty nodded. "Did I tell you I have the liquor license?"

“You don’t need to stress out about it. It’s all covered.”

"This is why I love you. Your always thinking for me." Betty kised him.

“That’s good.”

"Its just decorating and I've got V to design the uniforms."

“See? Nothing to stress about.”Betty leaned up and kissed him. Jughead kissed her back."Thank you for coming and getting my ass out of bed." She teased. 

“No problem.”

"I know it's a cute ass." Betty giggled softly. Jughead kissed her softly. She kissed him back deepening the kiss. Jughead pulled away when their food came."No your lips." Betty pouted.

“We’re in public.”

"So? I can kiss my man. Fuck everyone."Jughead playfully rolled his eyes."Fine." She pouted eating his burger.

“Betts!”

"Oops." Betty handed it to him.

“You’re mean.”

"I'm hungry." She shrugged as Fangs came over to them.“Hey Fangs.” Jughead said.

"Hey. I know we haven't talked but I'm sorry for your loss." He told Betty.

"Its okay. Do you know anyone who needs a good paying job?"

“I do.”

"Who?" Betty asked as Jughead held her close.

“A bunch of serpents do.”

"Are they willing to travel to New York or work at the bakery? I'm the owner now." She looked at Jughead.

"I miss Kev." Fangs sighed seeing how cute they were acting.

“Yeah well he’s a cheater.” Jughead said. “None of the serpents will leave Riverdale and none of them would want to work at the bakery.” He added.

"But it's me who is running it now. Plus everyone is allowed in now baby." Betty looked at him with so much love.

“Still they hold grudges. They wouldn’t want to.”Betty nodded pouting at him.“We’ll find people.”

"Okay. Also Juggie I told you that Kevin misses Fangs. You hold grudges." Betty teased.

"Well I'm going to go for a walk." Fangs said.

Fangs ended up at the Bakery. He knew Kevin was working. He walked in, saw Kevin, and walked right back out. He sat down outside upset. Kevin put him through so much pain. He wanted to forgive him. He wanted to know why. He decided to go in and just get a coffee and see what happens.

He walked up to the counter."Hi how are you today? What can I get for you?" Kevin smiled and looked shocked as he saw Fangs.

“I’ll have a plain black coffee.” He said quietly.

Kevin nodded he made the americano and added his favourite caramel muffin to his order on the house. Fangs paid him and went to sit down. Kevin headed over with the money as the whole thing was on him. Fangs refused.

"Fine but it's nice seeing you Fangy."He didn’t say anything."I'm sorry I hurt you."

“Why did you do it?”

"I was lonely. You were always away with the serpents. Its unforgivable I know." Kevin told him. Fangs didn’t say anything."I understand I fucked things up between us."

“Yeah, you did.”

"If you can ever be my friend again I would love that." Kevin smiled.

Fangs didn’t say anything. "Need anything call me over."Fangs stayed silent. Kevin headed to the counter to clean. He glanced over at him checking him out. Fangs got up to leave.

"Bye!"

____

Betty was leaving Jughead to go to Veronica to tell her the news. She was visiting him before she left."I'll be back in a few weeks." Betty kissed him.

"I'll call you so much you might want to block my number." He teased.

“Never.” She kissed him. 

Jughead kissed her back deepening the kiss."I"ll miss you." Betty smiled.

“I’ll miss you too.”

Betty nodded. "I have to go or V will kill me." She smiled softly.

“Bye Betts.”

"Don't fall for someone else whilst I'm gone." Betty joked.

"Don't be silly." Jughead laughed softly.

Betty drove to New York. She immediately went to Betty's. As she was there she interrupted Veronica and Archie having sex.

"V it's me!" Betty knocked on the door.

“Fuck... give me a minute B!”

"Okay. Tell Arch he needs pants on not his boxers!"

Veronica and Archie quickly finished and got dressed. Veronica promised him they would go again later that night. They both appeared at the door and could tell Betty had been crying.

"Has Jughead broke up with you?" Veronica asked.

"We're just... I don't know what we are. No...gran she's..."

“She’s gone?”Betty nodded crying. Veronica hugged her. She hugged her back. "You reek of sex." She whispered.

“Well we’re were having a fun afternoon right before you got here.” Veronica teased.

"I haven't had sex in years." Betty sighed. "But that's not the problem here. I need extra help now with the cupcake bar."

“Me and Jughead are helping, remember? Arch can too.”

Betty nodded.

“Now about sex. You haven’t done it with Jughead?”

"We're taking things slow. Too slow." She sighed.

“Hate to break it to you B, but he’s probably wanted you in bed since the second you two started hanging out.”

"Not true he hated me at first." Betty smiled at her friends. 

"Who's this guy? Is he good enough for Betty?" Archie asked.

“He’s great.” Betty said. 

“Hate sex exists.” Veronica said. “He definitely wanted you.”

"I'm going to the toilet. Can you message him I arrived? I haven't left me bed in a week."

“Yeah.”

Betty headed to the toilet and Veronica decided to have some fun with the messages. She found his contact and sent a message.

B: I've arrived sexy. Missing your abs. 

Veronica showed Archie and he nodded in approval.

J: That’s good. Yeah?

B: definitely. Your so strong and I love when you wrap your arms around me.

"I love it when you do that." Veronica kissed Archie.

J: You’re acting weird.

B: nope. I might have had a few drinks with V.

Archie added to make it less suspicious.

J: you never talk about me like that. You wanted to take things slow.

B: I think these things

J: yeah well you never say them

B: I get nervous. I call you handsome and gorgeous

Jughead didn’t know what to reply.

B: can't I be flirty.

Veronica scrolled through her camera roll and sent him a picture of Betty that could be taken really sexual.

J: you wanted to take things slow.

B: not anymore.

J: I won’t see you for three weeks

B: and?

J: you could’ve told me that before you left

B: why

J: it’s not obvious what I’m trying to say?

B: maybe? I want to hear it.

J: never mind.

B: I want you too

Jughead didn’t answer. She was acting strange and he figured it was just because she said she was drinking with Veronica.

Betty came back and saw her still messaging Jughead. She looked through the messages in complete embarrassment. She decided to ring him. He didn’t answer. 

B: V had my phone

He had already gotten back to work without his phone. Betty sighed at them.

This would be a long three weeks without him. 

All she could do now was wait and hope he'd call her back soon but in the meantime she has a few busy weeks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Two weeks has passed and Betty was working non stop to get the cupcake bar ready. Both Betty and Jughead have been so busy they hadn't had a chance to message since the incident.

Betty was currently sanding and painting down new furniture together when Veronica videod her so she could send it to Jughead. 

Betty was in the skimpiest clothes as she was so warm. “V stop.” Betty caught her.

"Its done." Just as she said that Jughead was calling. Betty answered."Hi baby." She answered.

"Open the door."

Betty headed to open the door. She saw him there with some flowers.

“Hey Betts.” Betty jumped up and hugged him excitedly. 

"You're here?" She smiled. Jughead hugged her back. "V keeps messaging you from my phone. I should change my password." Betty cupped his face."but all the things she said have been my words."

“What do you mean?”

"Well all those messages that you said I was acting weird they were her." Betty told him.

“I know but what do you mean by they should’ve been your words?”

"No I mean they are my words. I've said all those things to her." She cleared up.

“Oh.”

"I wanted to go slow because I didn't know if I was going to be in Riverdale forever. Well now I am at least part time all my life." Betty shrugged.

Jughead nodded.

"I can't believe your here."

“I missed you.”

"I missed you too. Can I snog your face off? We're technically in public?" Betty teased. "Oh and I have to sell the house I can't afford that and my New York place."

“That’s a lot at once Betts. Slow down.” He teased.

"Alot has happened in two weeks. Look at this place." Betty smiled as she had decorated all the rooms.

“It looks great Betts.”

"I like to keep busy. Its really helped me with my grieving." She told him. "Mell's cupcake bar." Betty told him. We'll have our logo and the smith bakery logo." Jughead smiled faintly."Come to my office. V we're done for the day."

"Go get laid!"Veronica shouted.

Betty rolled her eyes as she brought him into a tiny cramped room. She sat on her desk covered in paint. Jughead smiled at her.

"I didn't think I would miss you this much." Betty teased getting paint on him.

"I know what you mean. We've only known one another a few months." 

"Juggie what are we?" She wondered. "Just so I know."

“I don’t know.”

"What do you want us to be?" Betty smiled.

“I don’t know.”

"Oh." She bit her lip nervously.

“What do you want us to be?”

"Well I don't know about you but Jughead's girlfriend sounds good." Betty held his hand.

“Okay.”

"Really?" She smiled."I'm your girlfriend now?"

“Yes.”

Betty kissed him excitedly. Jughead kissed her back. She wrapped her feet around him. He deepened the kiss. Betty pulled him onto the table with her.

"I have someone coming to install security cameras." She mumbled into the kiss. "In an hour."Jughead pulled away and nodded."Juggie that was me hitting at I want you."

“Really?”

"Do I have to climb on you and scream fuck me? Yes." Betty nodded.

Jughead kissed her heatedly. She smiled excitedly slipping her tongue in.“I missed your lips.” He told her in between kisses.

"Must be some good lips." Betty bit his lips.

“Definitely.”

Betty giggled tugging at his flannel. Jughead tugged it off. Betty just checked him out licking her lips. She tugged her paint top off. Jughead kissed her neck. Betty moaned softly as she tried grinding against him. He moved with her. Betty couldn't believe how good he felt. She instantly pulled his belt off. They didn't have a lot of time before the work men came.

Jughead tugged her pants down. She smirked at him doing the same. She gasped at seeing his length. Jughead kissed her.

"Baby your so large." She touched him gently. Jughead smirked and teasingly bit her lip."Hmm." She liked that.

They kissed each other passionately. They just forgot where they were enjoying each other touches. Jughead kissed down her body.

"I've missed sex." Betty hummed in delight.

“Yeah?”

"Years Juggie. I haven't had sex since I was 19." She confessed.

“Really?” Betty nodded embarrassed. “I’ll make you feel so good Betts.”

"Well we only have 45 minutes." She teased.

“We only need 20.”

"Cocky." Betty pulled a condom out her purse.

“It’s more than enough time Betty.”

"Prove it." She pulled her bra off.

Jughead kissed down to her underwear and tugged them off. She was now fully naked in front of him. He was now just seeing all her scars, stretch Mark's and a tiny tattoo he didn't notice.

He didn’t care about any of her insecurities. He thought she was beautiful. He just kissed her inner thigh. Betty smiled at him as she whispered sweet nothings to him. She pushed everything off her desk which was luckily just stationary supplies.

Jughead lifted one of her legs over his shoulder."Baby?" Betty looked at him.

“Yeah?”

"20 minutes seriously?" She pouted.

“Yep.”

"Well hurry I'm horny." Betty leaned back letting him take control.

He moved his mouth over where she wanted him most. He slowly teasing her and pleasuring her. Even though they only had a short amount of time he wanted her to experience all he could do. She came quickly.

"Fuck and that was just your mouth."

"Just wait baby." He teased.

Just wait, was he kidding her. Betty never expected to feel that good inside anyone ever. It was sweet but passionate. Hot yet fast. Jughead moved deep inside her. It was hot and fast. She could feel herself falling apart beneath him.

"Yes." Betty moaned.He kissed her passionately."More beautiful." she begged.

Jughead slowed down to tease her. Betty groaned a deep moan enjoying the movement. He reached in between them to touch her. Betty couldn't help but moan and scream his name as he brought her to a climax. He quickly followed after her.

"Fuck baby thank you." Betty kissed him sweetly as she handed him a few tissues from her top drawer. They cleaned up and got dressed. "That was only 20 minutes. I might die when we have all night." Betty smiled putting everything back. Jughead smiled and kissed her. Betty kissed him sweetly. "How long are you staying?" Betty asked.

“The rest of the week if you’ll have me.”

"Baby of course. As long as you don't mind helping me? I have alot to do. I'm selling the house because my mother gave that to me. She said sell everything and give her half the money." She hugged him from behind.

“Of course I’ll help.”

"Do you think I could live in a trailer whilst I'm in Riverdale the three days I'm there Monday to Wednesday. Then Thursday to Sunday in here with my busiest days in my NYC apartment."

“Stay with me when you’re in Riverdale.”

"We've been boyfriend and girlfriend half an hour and I'm already moving in." Betty joked kissing him.

“Only for a few days a week.” He shrugged.

"I'm teasing. I would like that but I'm a clean freak and I have to have groceries in."

“Okay.”

Betty leaned up and kissed him. "How is it loving upon a bar?" She asked.

"Better now I can wake up to you on mondays." Jughead kissed her back.

"You're such a romantic." Betty smiled. "Have you met my friend Archie?"

"No."

"We'll invite him and V over for pizza tonight. He's been my friend since birth practically." She explained.

"Okay." Jughead smiled at her.

They headed back out to the bar area and began painting again. They had 10 minutes before the security people came.

"You know I was really moody and T made me come." Jughead told her.

"Really that's adorable." Betty kissed him getting paint on him.

"Baby that's mean." He mumbled into the kiss. She just kissed him happily."Its a good job your cute." Betty smiled up at him.

"Has Emma tried to get in your pants?" She asked.

“No.”

"Good." Betty snapped a picture of him.

B: my litter helper <3

Betty put up to her Instagram.“Betts.” He pouted.

"What? You're adorable and I want the world to know to back off." Betty kissed his pout.

“I don’t like my picture being taken.”

"I'll warn you next time." She teased.

______

The day quickly turned into night as Veronica and Archie came around to Betty's. Jughead was worried to meet Archie. Betty found it adorable. Jughead sighed when he heard a knock on the door.

"Baby it's an hour of our time." Betty kissed him as she shouted to come in.

“Hey B!” Veronica smiled.

"Hey V. Look who is here by boyfriend." Betty smiled excitedly.

"I'm Archie."

“Hi.”

"This is my boyfriend."Betty smiled.

"You did good B."

“Betty told me a lot about you.” Archie said to Jughead.

"Did you?" He smiled.

“Maybe.” Betty smiled back.

"That's adorable." Betty smiled and kissed him.

"You know your the only one of Betty's boyfriend that hasn't dumped her after my girlfriend's grilling." Archie said.

“I’m sure that’s not true.”

"It is." Betty shrugged.

“Well I haven’t exactly had a grilling from Veronica yet.” Jughead said.

"Now I'm definitely doing it now." 

"Have you ever killed someone? How old are you? Have you taken drugs? Have you fucked your ex? What are you like?"

“Seriously? Those are your questions?”

"Well your a gang member." She shrugged.

“No, I’ve never killed anyone.. I’m 27. Yes, I’ve taken drugs. Why would you ask about my ex? What do you mean, what am I like?”

"Well because your ex has sent multiple threatening messages to Betty." Veronica told him.

"V!"

“What? Why didn’t you tell me Betty?”

"Because I was really uncomfortable and it doesn't really matter because she is jealous. I'm the one dating and in love with you." Betty sighed.

"Come in my bedroom." Betty told him.

They headed to her bedroom. She looked up at him and hugged him. "I know I should have baby. I'm so sorry. I just had so much to focus on I wasn't going to let that get me down." She confessed.

“You should’ve told me.”

"I'm sorry."

“You need to be honest with me.”

"I know and I will. I promise." Betty pulled her pinky up.

"Good." He pinky promised her back."I'll have a word with her."

"Thank you. Now shall we go out and let my best friends meet my boyfriend properly?"

"We shall."

They headed back out together. They spent the whole night laughing and getting to know one another probably. Betty felt so at ease and Jughead could tell. He loved seeing her so carefree.

It's what he wants to see for as long as he could.

So for now he would embrace the small moments as those are what really count.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the amazing @kisvids

6 months later: 

A month ago Bettyy opened the Mell's the cupcake bar. For one month now she has been travelling back and forth. 

Jughead adores living with her. They've had a few arguments but nothing they couldn't handle.

They were currently in a massive argument that resulted Betty in staying in New York.

Jughead wasn’t speaking to her. They were arguing about Emma always being around Jughead and the bar. This hadn't been an issue before but Emma has realised Betty works away so she has been trying to work her way back in.

Jughead felt like Betty didn’t trust him. Betty did completely trust him its Emma she doesn't trust. Jughead had argued with her that not trusting Emma goes along with not trusting him. He told her that if she actually trusted him she wouldn’t be worried and know he wouldn’t let anything happen.

Betty just stormed out. She did trust him it was hard for her only seeing him three days a week with hardly any dates but she wouldn't admit it she was too stubborn.

They haven’t spoken for days. Both Betty and Jughead were in bad moods. Kevin was working when Jughead and Fangs came in for coffee. Betty was meant to be coming up today. 

She was currently crying on the phone to Kevin as the boys came in."You won't lose him B." Kevin said as the boys headed up to the counter.

They ordered before sitting down. Kevin brought their food and sweet treats over.

"This argument is the worst one isn't it?"Jughead shrugged."That was her balling her eyes out baking in the cupcake bar." Kevin told him. "Hey Fangs." Kevin blushed.

“Hi.” Fangs said. 

Jughead and Fangs got up to leave. Kevin sighed softly to himself. He's been trying so hard to be his friend again.

"You two are so stubborn." Fangs teased.

“Can we stop talking about Betty?” Jughead said annoyed.

"No because you've been miserable with out her."

"Fangs stop. Of course I miss her but we are arguing." He snapped.

Fangs rolled his eyes. Betty messaged him earlier that she was on her way home. They headed back to the bar. Waiting at the bar was Betty. Jughead walked right past her up to his apartment. Betty followed him upstairs. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"Juggie I'm sorry." Betty apologised. He didn’t say anything."Can we talk inside?"

“Why? Are you just going to yell at me about how you don’t trust me some more?”

"No." Betty looked at him upset.

“Then why do you want to talk?”

"To make up." She held his hand softly.

“We’re not just going to make up out of nowhere. We can’t just decide we’re going to make up.”

Betty nodded softly. "I'll go then. I wanted to tell you something else but it's not a good time." Betty looked at him.

“So you’re not going to apologize?” He said.

“I shouldn’t have to.” She said quietly. 

“Right.” He scoffed as he headed into his apartment and closed the door behind him.

Betty sighed as she sat outside the door. As she hugged her knees to herself crying softly Emma came up and knocked on the door.

“Leave Emma.” Betty snapped.

"No I'm going to make my move. Your never home so why not." She smirked.

"Stop! That's what I mean! I'm never home that's why I started this stupid argument in this first place! I miss my boyfriend and I'm too stupid to tell him how much its affected me! Get the fuck lost!"

“No.”

Emma just knocked on the door as Jughead answered it. Betty looked at him with sorrowful eyes begging him to let her explain.

“Both of you leave.” He closed the door. Betty ran down the stairs in tears as she bumped into Toni.“Hey, are you okay?”

"He won't let me speak to him. I can't sleep here tonight. I have to fork out for a five seasons room which I can't afford. I love him T. I miss him so much and I started this stupid argument because I was too stubborn to tell him its effecting me only seeing him 3 days of the week." She sobbed.

“Sleep in his office. There’s a couch.” Betty nodded. "He won't see him." Betty uttered.

“He’ll come around.”

"When?" She looked up at Toni.

“Just give it some time.”

Betty nodded. She headed to the office to sleep.

Give it some time turned into two months. Betty had enough so when she was back in Riverdale after being in New York she demanded to speak to him. He was asleep when she came to talk to him. Betty just kissed him softly. She had missed him so much. He didn’t wake up.

"Juggie." She gently shook him.

“What?” He mumbled half asleep.

"I miss you." Betty played with his hair. "We need to talk."she added. Jughead just sighed as he woke up more."I caused that argument because I'm never home that's why I started this stupid argument in this first place. I miss my boyfriend and I'm too stupid to tell you how much its affected me."

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault... all I do is work and I'm scared it will push us away so in my mind. In my mind I built this image of Emma worming her way in." Betty blinked her tears away.

“Yeah so you don’t trust me.”

"No I do. I know you wouldn't let that happen but I'm afraid that I work too much and we don't spend alot of time together. That's my fault. I have two business to keep afloat." She looked at him.

“If you trusted me you wouldn’t be worried.”

"Juggie I do trust you. I caused that argument to deflect from a different issue I was afraid off." Betty laid down with him.

“No, both ways you just prove to me that you have no trust in this relationship. Missing me is one thing but thinking that you being away for a couple days a week will ruin our relationship just shows you don’t believe in us.”

"I do Juggie I truly do. You have to believe me. I can't lose you." Betty was fully crying. Jughead didn’t say anything. "This argument has gone on far too long. Please Juggie tell me I haven't lost you." She hugged him closely."Please." Betty begged.

“I just want a break.”

"A break?" She whispered crying more. 

Jughead nodded.

Betty nodded crying harder. She looked at him with so much love in her eyes. Jughead didn’t look at her."I'll go." She whispered. "I love you." Betty kissed his cheek. He didn’t say anything.

Betty held him close for a little while. She knew it would be awhile before they would again. She pulled away but Jughead just pulled her closer to him again. He missed hugging her close and listening to her breaths. Betty held him back too kissing his chest. He felt her wet tears on his chest.

“I just think it’s best for us.” He said.

"I don't but I respect your wishes." Betty looked at him. "I should get my things right?"

“You can stay at a trailer.”

"I have my New York place. I can stay at Kev's. What does this break mean for us?" She asked as he wiped her tears away.

“It’s just a break.”

"People do alot of things on breaks. How long for?" Betty couldn't stop her tears.

“A week... a month... I don’t know.”

"We've already been apart for so long. I messaged every day and called." She breathed shaky.

"It's just a break." Jughead told her.

Betty nodded as she pulled away from him. She headed to her side of the wardrobe and pulled things into her suitcase from beneath the bed. She came to the flannel he gave her. Betty kissed it pulling it on her.

She left her blanket and dressing gown with him. Betty just looked at him whispering she loved him before struggling down to the bar with her suitcase. Emma saw her and cheered in excitement as Toni was serving her a drink. Betty glanced at Toni wiping her tears. She was a mess but didn't want to show it in front of the serpents.

“What happened?” Toni asked.

"He wants a break." Betty sobbed. "I miss him so much. We've already been apart for so long."

“You both need it. It’ll be fine.”

"I don't want it T. I love him." She told him.

“You might not want it but it will help.”

Betty nodded. "Just keep an eye out for him for me. I love him."

“I will.”

"Thank you." Betty hugged him.

"Take care of yourself too. This will be good for you. Clear both your heads if your love is strong you'll come back together." 

Betty nodded pulling away.

Being put on a break is never something you expect when you head into a relationship. 

Being on a break is always a bad sign. Communication stops then your relationship dies out.

One thing both they both want to avoid is that. They truly do love one another.

But do they have a true connection?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of the collaboration with @kisvids

4 months later:

It's been fourth month since Jughead decided they needed a break. Four months of so many tears between the two. Four months of figuring out if this relationship was truly right for them.

Betty had been keeping to his wishes she was in Riverdale for work and that's it. She would message him daily saying good morning I miss you and good night. She never got a reply but she expected that.

It was now Christmas season and Betty's busiest season at both places. She was currently in Riverdale checking up on the store and to drop Jughead's present off. She had no clue if they were still together but she believed in her mind they were. They weren't over until Jughead tells her personally.

It was going to be Betty's first Christmas without her grandmother so she was really struggling. All she wanted was to be around her boyfriend but they were on a break. Veronica and Archie were on a cruise for Christmas and Kevin was away abroad for Christmas. 

Betty had a few employee of hers working the cupcake bar in New York as she single handedly was about to run the Riverdale bakery alone.

She headed to the bar to try and see Jughead. As she got there he was working the toy drive with a santa hat on. He looked so happy. Betty has also brought a barbie doll, some makeup and some board games for the toy drive. She just needed a hug from him so she walked up with gifts for it.

He saw her and didn’t know what to say. "Merry Christmas." Betty whispered. "I have your gift in my car." Betty handed him the toys for the toy drive.

"Your busy... I... I'll drop it off later... gran would have thought is was amazing." She broke down apologising for bring the mood down.

“You can help out if you want.” He shrugged.

"Please... can I have a hug?" Betty asked.

“Sure...”

Betty hugged him tightly as she broke down into his arms. "I've missed you so much. I'm sorry I showed up unannounced. I'm working the bakery alone on my first Christmas without her. Its Christmas next week and I'm all alone." Jughead didn’t say anything. "I'm sorry for not ringing up first. I just need you this week." Betty cried into his leather jacket.

“It’s fine.”

"You smell good." She whispered. "It smells like coconuts... wait that's my body wash."

Jughead just hugged her back. "I might have missed you." He whispered so quiet it was barely audio. Betty smiled at him. 

“We should probably talk tonight.” Jughead said.

"Is it bad or good news? If it's bad tell me to go away now because I don't want to ruin Christmas for you." Betty looked at him pulling away.

“There’s no news we should just talk.” Betty nodded. She couldn't help but tap the santa hat ball. "Who knew red was your colour?" Betty told him.

He smiled faintly. "Where shall I start helping Santa?"she teased hugging him again.

“Just wrap the toys.”

"No sections into ages, gender or non binary?" Betty asked.

“They’re already sorted on the tables.”

"Okay."she kissed his cheek before heading to an empty table.“Betts go to Toni’s table. That one is empty. We’re putting fully wrapped gifts there.”

"Okay." Betty headed over to Toni.

"Long time no see stranger." Toni teased.

"I've been in Riverdale for work but I've also been in New York. Jughead wanted space I kind of did that." Betty shrugged.

“I think the break was good for you two.”

"I don't. I've missed him like crazy and I've had more time to think in my head about my gran and my mental health." She began wrapping presents.

"He's missed you. He's been moping." Toni told her. Betty just smiled.

An hour later Jughead called a break. Betty decided to give him his gift for next week. He was sitting at the bar eating.

She came up to him with a massive box. "Don't get this one confused." She told him."I saw it and immediately though of you. But you have to wait till Christmas."

Jughead just nodded.

"So can we go for a walk to talk?"She sat down next to him.

"So it's been a long time." Jughead looked at her.

"Too long."

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"Honestly? Without you I've been lost. But business is great." Betty told him

"I've missed you so much. I don't know why. I haven't missed anyone this much expect from Bean." Jughead sighed.

"Because you love me." She whispered. Jughead didn’t say anything. "Did you get my messages?"Jughead nodded. "Juggie wants going to happen? You seem happier without me."

“I’m not.”

Betty couldn't help but smile softly holding his hand. Jughead just looked at her. "Can I come home?" She asked him."Being at Kev's is hell. He is a fucking Fangs and they are so loud."

Jughead nodded.

Betty decided that he could open his gift. He opened it up. His eyes lit up when it was a type writer the one he's wanted for years. Betty nervously looked at him. She didn't know if she over stepped.

"Its nothing much but its because I missed your birthday too." She explained.

“Thank you Betty.”

Betty hugged him smiling."Can I make you dinner tonight?" She added.

"Sure." He smiled.

Betty smiled at him excitedly before she ran upstairs to start making food. Betty began making burgers with home made bread. She was cooking up a storm.

A few hours passed and Betty called Jughead up for a romantic dinner. He came in surprise he hugged her happily.

"This smells amazing." Jughead smiled.

"I missed cooking for you." Betty kissed him.

Jughead was shocked but sank into the kiss. He missed her lips. She quickly pulled away to let him sit down. Betty handed him his favourite food happily. 

Jughead bit into it and moaned softly. He looked at her smiling. Betty smiled at him back. They ate in silence happily. It was nice meal. Jughead cleaned up for them. He came with some icecream as Betty played his favourite movie.

"Remember to melt the icecream in the microwave for a few seconds!" Betty yelled.

"Seriously Betts?" Jughead plopped down next to her. "I did it already."

"Thank you." Betty kissed him. 

She snuggled into his side and he cuddled into her. "I missed this. I missed you." He kissed her back.

"Jughead Jones missing me?" Betty teased.

"Maybe."

Betty could tell Jughead had missed her. They had been apart so long. Jughead hated that he had pushed them to this point. But he needed that. 

Jughead had never felt love like Betty has shown him. So this break gave him the clarity of wanting her in his life.

“We should talk about everything.” Jughead said.

"Okay. I know I over reached with everything back then. I am sorry." Betty confessed.

“You didn’t trust me Betts.”

"Its not that I didn't trust you Juggie. I didn't like being away from you because I was falling so hard and fast for you." She told him.

“You saw me a few days a week.”

"I know but I didn't see you on weekends. It was my fault we don't go on loads of dates because I'm always exhausted." Betty looked at him. "Can you forgive me?" She asked stoking his check.

Jughead nodded.

"I love you. I realise that it doesn't matter where we are love concurs all." She cheesy said.

Jughead kissed her softly. Betty kissed him back as she cradled his lap. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Christmas is going to be good." She mumbled into the kiss.

"I can't wait. Christmas dinner with the serpents." 

"I can bring the cookies?" Betty asked.

“Sure. Sweet Pea brings them every year normally but you can too.”

"I can bring cupcakes or gammon?" She suggested.

“Whatever you want.”

"Well want to make dinner for everyone." Betty smiled.

“We all make it together in the kitchen at the bar.”

"Can I help? Or I can keep the kids busy with ginger bread houses?" She told him.

“You can help.”

Betty kissed him happily.

____

Christmas day:

Betty had brought presents for everyone. They were only small bake cookies in a jar but it was the thought that count. That morning Betty kissed Jughead awake as she handed him more gifts.

“Betts I don’t need presents.”

"Well they are only small." Betty shrugged.

Jughead opened them up and kissed her each time. Betty was so happy again. "Should be get going down stairs?"

“Not until later. We have most of the day to ourselves.”

"Well that's good." Betty giggled.

"Tell me about it sleep." Jughead pulled the blankets over them.

"Or a bath." She kissed down his chest.

“Yeah?”

"Yes. I've been dreaming about it."

“Then let’s do it.”

Betty jumped up like a rocket. Jughead laughed softly as he heard the bath start to run. He headed to her with her gift.

"This is my Christmas gift." Betty giggled stripping his clothes off.

They got undressed and waited for the bath to fill up. As the water filled up Jughead hugged her from behind. "But I have a gift for you." Jughead kissed her.

"You can give me that later." Betty kissed him as pulled him in the water with her.

In the water sweet kisses turned into hot passionate kisses. Kisses turned into more as they physically reconnected in the water. 

Later that day they were all down stairs making food for everyone. Betty kept pulling Jughead in for kisses to get him to stop eating the food.

"Stop eating the food." She mumbled into the kiss.

"I'm hungry." Jughead pouted.

"Its nearly ready." Betty smiled.

"Its good seeing them back together." Toni told Fangs.

“Yeah.”

"No more moody Jug." They laughed.

Meanwhile, everyone started to bring the food out. Jughead sat down in between his best friend as Betty sat across from him.

"So what did Jughead get you for Christmas? Sex?" Toni teased.

"A women doesn't kiss and tell."

“So definitely sex?”

"Not just sex. I got my girlfriend something special. Just because we were on a break doesn't mean I didn't think of her." Jughead shrugged shoveling food down his throat.

"I haven't opened it yet."

“Why not?”

"Because we were too busy having sex." Betty blushed. Toni just laughed,"What we had a lot of makeup up to do?" Jughead smirked.

Betty just blushed at him. "Baby you can open it now if you want." He shrugged.

“I will tonight.”

"Okay but I want to see your reaction." Jughead leaned over the table to kiss her.

Jughead had gotten her a photograph with Mell in and it was the first dollar she ever made with the print out of the first order at Mell's. He had gotten her an apron that was a remake of the original pinnies at Smith's but for Mell's. He couldn’t wait for her to see it.

Betty kept smiling at him playing footsie beneath the table. He held her hand happily. She kissed him happily as she held mistletoe.

"Aww." Toni smiled.

“Stop.” Jughead glared at Toni.

"What it's too cute? Jug you finally have a happy ending."Jughead smiled at Betty.

Betty smiled back yawning sweetly. He kissed her softly before they finished dinner.

Later that night they headed upstairs to watch a movie. Betty was tired so she snuggled up to Jughead. Jughead wrapped his arms around her happily. Betty kissed him before she opened her present in tears. It was so thoughtful. She was honestly not expecting anything.

"Thank you baby." Jughead just smiled. "Thank god we came to our senses." She teased.

“We needed that break Betts. It was good for us.”

"Maybe but it didn't have to go on that long." Betty smiled.

"But I'm thankful for it. It gave us time to think."

Betty nodded and kissed him.

That day they came back together. No more heart ache but so much more clarity. This break made them realise they are a strong couple. No matter the distance or city their love was their love and no one could take that from them.

______

1 year later: 

Betty was home in Riverdale from a long week away at a craft fair. She stayed in New York that week. She loved New York but she was tired of travelling up and down.

She was currently sat at the bar as Jughead was grabbing pops for them. Jughead came in and hugged her from behind kissing her. 

"I missed you so much." He mumbled into the kiss. Betty smiled into the kiss."So how do you feel about me moving here full time?" Betty asked.

“Wait really?”

"Travel too much is making me sick." She told him as she began eating the fries.

“I’d love that Betts.”

"Good but I will have to travel and leave once a month to check on everything." Betty kissed him.Jughead just smiled."So you know your going to not hog the blanket.

He pouted at her. "You hog the blanket." Jughead told her.

"No." She shook her head giggling.

"I'm so lucky your in my life."

"I believe my gran brought me here to be with you. She knew deep down you are a good person." She kissed him.

"I hope so baby." Jughead kissed her.

It all seemed crazy to her. Two years ago she came to this town to look after her sick grandmother. She never came or expected to fall in love.

Her grandfather always used to say the best type of love was the curious and accidentally love. Add a little bit of cautious loving you have the recipe of love. 

The recipe of love will forever be unknown but that couple there can say cautious love was their first chapter of love but now it was unconditionally love no matter what.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you have enjoyed this fic. Check out our other collabs and my individual fics

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoy this fic. Check out our other collabs and my individual fics


End file.
